pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Falling
Falling is the 79th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis As the rain falls, Vincent runs to his brother, asking what Gilbert had done after Gilbert had Raven sever his left arm. Gilbert simply laughs, he tells his brother that he's sorry and that he had always been afraid of regaining his memories and not being able to face him. This confuses Vincent, and as Gilbert reaches out for his brother with his right hand, Vincent slaps it away. Raven still stands behind the two, as Vincent demands that Gilbert stop talking like that, because he didn't like it, demanding to know why Gilbert had done what he did. Vincent elaborates, telling his brother that he didn't want him to remember because if he had to see Gilbert's body in such a pained state because of what he'd remembered, he would... Vincent trails off as he thinks to himself, remembering how he had begged his brother not to remember, because Vincent was there with Gilbert, and so he knew how painful Gilbert's past was. Gilbert grabs Vincent's arm and tells Vincent that he's glad to have remembered, stating that if he hadn't, he would never have been able to face Vincent like this, and so he's okay with it, no matter how painful it becomes. Vincent tells Gilbert to let him go, but Gilbert continues to carry on, stating that he now remembers the nausea and so many repulsive things, including how he'd even grown to think that Vincent's existence was disgusting. For that he couldn't forgive himself, and so he'd wanted to die. However, Gilbert now knows that this was who he is, it's a part of him that he can't lose, and so Gilbert tells Vincent that he's so happy that Vincent was there for him, remembering both himself and Vincent as children as he said it. Gilbert tells Vincent that he will never deny the fact that Vincent's his little brother, and so... Vincent is revealed to have remembered the entire conversation, and so now he sits alone in an empty field while rain pours down around him. Vincent begins to laugh as he thinks of speaking to his brother aloud, saying that Gilbert shouldn't say such stupid things, because there is no way that he could go with Gilbert. Vincent then clasps his hands to his face and begins crying in the rain. Gilbert stands before Oz, Raven's feathers flying around his furiously, as his words (How he was Oz's one and only servant, no matter what he was or what Oz says, and that Gilbert wouldn't allow that to change. Refer to Retrace LXXVIII: Decision.) take Oswald, the Baskervilles and Oz by surprise. Oswald, still stunned with confusion, asks if Gilbert was really going to betray him. Gilbert explains to his former master that over the past fifteen years he had obtained a great number of things that he can't afford to lose. Gilbert then summons Raven, this takes Lottie by surprise and Oswald declares that Gilbert can't do such a thing, lunging at Gilbert with Elliot's sword, however Raven emerges in full before Oswald can get to Gilbert, stopping Oswald in his tracks. One of the Baskervilles protects Oswald by jumping in front of his whilst Raven attacks, burning the Baskerville before Oswald. The other Baskervilles step forward to protect their master, but Raven spreads his wings and sends out a flurry of feathers coated in flames, something which one of the Baskervilles warns his colleagues not to touch as he shrouds himself with his cloak. In another room, not far from the turmoil, Lily sits on the floor as she hears the commotion. She questions aloud what's going on in fear and confusion, and Break exclaims, teasingly asking Lily's opinion as he states that this is a very flashy temper-tantrum. Two Baskervilles tend to their master, asking Oswald if he's all right, and what they should do about Gilbert and Oz as both had escaped through a hole in the floor created by Raven. Oswald bluntly orders that the Baskervilles pursue the two, when suddenly laughter comes from behind a nearby pillar, stating that Gilbert and Oz had escaped brilliantly. Lottie exclaims as she sees Rufus Barma come out from behind the pillar, asking where he had been all this time. Rufus states that he had decided to hide himself, calling Lottie a foolish girl, explaining that the wounds that Break had inflicted on Dodo using Mad Hatter had been unexpectedly deep, and so he thinks that it's best not to use Dodo for a while, recalling how Dodo had stated that this makes Rufus frail for the time being. Lottie calls Rufus pathetic and tells him that he will reap what he had sown, as he'd allowed Mad Hatter to attack Dodo right in front of him, and so something was clearly wrong with Rufus. Rufus tells Lottie to shut up in response as Oswald sheaths Elliot's sword. Rufus then explains that if Gilbert had burned his left arm to ashes, which was his only remaining pledge to Oswald, then there should still have been evidence of the contract with Raven inside Gilbert's Blood Sealing Mirror. This being the case, if the Chain was contract with through the Nightrays' Door to the Abyss, Oswald should be able to interrupt the power of the Abyss flowing into Raven using the Nightrays' Key to the Abyss. Oswald does not respond to Rufus' explanation, which makes Rufus smile as he teasingly states that this appears to have not come to pass. Gilbert cries out in pain as he and Oz make their way through the lower levels of Pandora. Oz stops Gilbert and asks where it hurts, when Gilbert's actions point more to the left side of his chest rather than the wound where his arm was previously, Oz puts two-and-two together. Oz frantically lifts up Gilbert's shirt to reveal an Illegal Contractor's Incuse on his chest, although no progressions have been made as of yet. Gilbert tells Oz that there's no need to worry because the Incuse still hadn't come in fully yet. As well, Gilbert explains that his Incuse differs from Oz's... Gilbert remembers how he had shattered his Blood Sealing Mirror after his conversation with Vincent when Raven severed his arm. Vincent exclaims and questions why Gilbert would break his Blood Sealing Mirror. Gilbert ignores Vincent and addresses Raven instead, telling Raven that he wanted him to once more retie the contract that Raven had with him. Gilbert states that he doesn't know how soon the power of the contract through the Blood Sealing Mirror will be obstructed by the Baskervilles, whom possess the Nightrays' Key to the Abyss. As well, the Baskervilles' Chains aren't tools for fighting. Gilbert offers his own blood and states that he will mutually recognize Raven as his brother in arms, once again asking Raven to form a contract with him. Oz notes how Gilbert's Incuse has no hands, and so Gilbert explains that it's because he's a Baskerville. Vincent, the other Baskervilles and himself, an effect of their contracts is that they will not fall into the Abyss because of their existences as Baskervilles. Oswald explains that originally, contracts with Chains were privileges that only the Baskervilles were allowed to have as messengers of the Abyss. This meant that outside of the Baskervilles, when someone made a contract, a clock hand would materialize on their Incuses, allotting their time of conviction. These criminals were dragged down into the Abyss, and because of this arrangement, order was maintained. However, the idiotic members of Pandora, Oswald draws Elliot's sword once again and holds it to Rufus' throat, went and created a playful substitute called the Blood Sealing Mirrors, which meant that the Baskervilles' lawful way of forming contracts becomes degraded and called 'Illegal Contracting'. This being said, Gilbert will have at least redeemed himself with a favorable contract as a Baskerville, with Raven. Gilbert pants and apologizes to Oz, telling him that he's all right now, standing up as he says this. Gilbert states that some way or another they're going to have to separate themselves from Pandora, that is after they get things prepared for Break and the others. Oz, still on the ground, tells Gilbert that there's no way, ordering Gilbert to go back, because he's a Baskerville and thereby belongs by Oswald's side. Gilbert asks Oz what he's saying, and so Oz elaborates, that if he's with Gilbert then Gilbert's going to be killed. Gilbert states that he won't let something like that happen. Oz asks why Gil would do something like this, taking responsibility for Gilbert losing his left arm. Gilbert thinks of how it's not Oz's fault and that he'd lost his arm because of himself. Gilbert then tells Oz that he has nothing to worry about over him, without his left arm he was able to come back to Oz, and so that alone was enough for him. Oz demands that Gilbert stop fooling around, which confuses Gilbert, and so Oz continues by telling Gilbert that he's a stupid idiot over and over again. Gilbert apologizes, telling Oz that there was no helping him being an idiot, he knows that he's an idiot and there's likely nothing that can be done to fix that. Gilbert thinks of how he'll try everything he can to fix it anyway, but that still doesn't change it. Oz tells Gilbert that there's no point in protecting him, because the body he possesses is Jack's, and Gilbert hates Jack. Oz explains how his true existence is that of a doll, a Chain. Oz Vessalius is an impostor, he's just a fake. Gilbert asks what is 'real' then, and why Oz has to be 'real' in the first place. Suddenly, Gilbert notices two Baskervilles coming up from behind Oz, and so he grabs Oz by the wrist and pulls him behind Gilbert. Gilbert starts summoning Raven as he carries on, stating that if Oz is an impostor it was fine, because something like that is a trivial title. As long as he's Oz, Gilbert's fine with that and that he's saying that it's okay, asking if Oz has any complaints about that. The Baskervilles are surprised to see Raven again, and so they start running. Oz tells Gilbert that he's an idiot again, which Gilbert says that Oz has been saying for some time now. Oswald tells the Baskervilles that, having once been a Baskerville, should by all rights be an existence that succeeds the name of Glen Baskerville. However, now that he's a traitor, Oswald orders the Baskervilles to kill him, with Oz Vessalius, Xai Vessalius is seen passively standing in the background behind a pillar, Lottie standing in shock before him. Someone approaches Gilbert and Oz after the Baskervilles have been taken care of, and so Gilbert tells Oz to be quiet. The person asks if Oz and Gilbert were there, showing themselves and telling them both that he's glad that he's okay. Oz identifies the man as Oscar Vessalius as he emerges from behind the corner... Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia * The chapter's alternate title is "Relentless Rain". *Dug's appearance in Retrace LXXIX: Falling was a very minor one, as he only appeared in one frame where he was partially obstructed by a bubble of text. He was present when Oswald ordered Lottie and the other Baskervilles to kill Oz and Gilbert, now considered a traitor by Oswald. Navigation Category:Manga